


Discretion

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-22
Updated: 2008-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne





	Discretion

1\. Roger Twilling

‘You’ve an enchanting wife, Tony.’

He looked away, draining the last of his Beaujolais.

‘You make a rather pretty pair,’ Roger clarified.

Tony lowered his glass, mouth open in surprise. A red bead clung to his lower lip and Roger closed in, licking at the wine and the quiver of Tony’s nervousness. Tony struggled, but more the fool him for hiding himself away in the small nook past the pantry, the walls so close. Roger laughed softly, bit his lovely neck. His gasp was exquisite.

‘Roger? Guests are leaving now…’ Carol’s voice. Scowling, Roger released his prey.

‘Until tomorrow, then.’

  
2\. Annie Cartwright

‘Where have you been?’ Annie whispered tightly.

Sam scanned the mingling guests, the staircase he had just descended in Twilling’s wake before glancing back. ‘Cigars with the other blokes,’ he muttered.

‘The other two have been here with their wives.’ Annie feigned a delicate smile for the benefit of the other couples as she leaned in closer. ‘Were you alone with Twilling? Did he say anything about Denise?’

Sam took a small step backwards, eyes on the shag carpet. Annie noticed it all, and briefly lost her smile.

‘Ladies, gentlemen.’ Twilling’s voice cut the room. Sam flinched. ‘Dinner is served.’

  
3\. Carol Twilling

‘Kiss me,’ she prompted, tired of talk and tempted enough to taste Tony’s lips, the mouth her Roger had described in sinful detail, slipped between praise of Cherie’s china-doll skin last night, long after their guests had gone home.

He wanted them both, Carol knew. At the same time, if possible. Roger adored women, but for some of his games he preferred a man’s strength against his own. Less fragile, though she had her doubts about this one. She would break him so easily.

Tony hesitantly pressed his lips to hers. She fancied she could taste Roger inside his mouth.

  
4\. Sam Tyler

‘You have a predilection for sexual violence, don't you?’

It wasn’t really a question, because Sam knew the answer. He could feel the proof throbbing through his tired, lonely body. His left nipple twinged whenever it brushed the inside of his shirt. Something inside still felt wrong, and the cigar burn beneath his collar was starting to itch.

Sam refused to shift his weight in his chair to relieve the pain, the lingering heat. Not in front of Twilling or his solicitor. Not in front of Gene.

The interrogation ended, and Sam refused to cry. He’d done it for nothing.

  
5\. Gene Hunt

Gene dragged over a chair, turned and straddled it as though he’d never started pressuring Sam about the way Twilling had _stared_ at him, smirking from behind his panatella, no matter what Gene growled or threatened.

As though Sam hadn’t explained after all. Showing him the bruises and the burn, eyes wet and downcast.

As though Gene hadn’t slapped him, hard, called him a prossie even as Gene called himself worse things for letting it happen.

‘Bloody smug bastard, you should've let me have a pop at him.’

It wasn’t what he meant to say, but it was close enough.


End file.
